I, Sophie
by Witch4
Summary: A little story about the SPD's favorite cyborg. There's some Mack/Rose and Bridge/Z thrown into the mix as well. This story has finally been completed!
1. The Genesis of SOPHIE

I, SOPHIE

Okay, so I've had this story stirring in my head forb the last week. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1--The Genesis of S.O.P.H.I.E.

"Mrs. Hartford? Are you sure that this will work? I mean, yes, cyborgs have been built before and functioned properly, but we've never successfully created a Series One Processor/Hyper-Intelligent Encryptor that hasn't blown up by the first test phase," a mousy little, well, rat-like alien said to the brunette woman standing on the other side of the table from him.

"You don't know Rose, Doc," a man with curly brown hair and green eyes said to the twitchy alien as he helped moved the cyborg into position on the table.

"Mack, you're not helping," Rose told him. "Besides, your dad was the one that originally modified the circuits and core computer chip so that she would function like a normal human. And the body was based from his early designs. All I did was add a few programs to compensate for any possible malfunctions that could occur."

"Yes, yes, Mrs. Hartford. We are quite aware that you and your father-in-law changed the robot's programming. What I would like to know is how long before it is operational?" a large bird in a military uniform asked.

"Mack?" she turned back to the human man.

"Start her up!" he said as he stepped away from the table.

The others in the room followed suit as the table was moved so that the cyborg was only a few inches from the ground. "Ready?" Rose asked everyone. There were nods from the various personnel gathered before the woman in pink picked up a scanner and remote from a nearby table and, with te press of a button, activated the cyborg.

A hush fell over the room as two brown eyes opened and a feminine voice said, "Hello, who are you?"

"Hello, Sophie," Rose greeted the young woman in front of her. "I'm Rose Hartford, this is my husbannd Mack," she indicated the human man in red, "Commander Fowler, and Dr. Ratso," she finished as she pointed to the bird and rodent.

"How are you feeling Sophie?" Mack asked as he and Dr. Ratso began unstrapping the woman and helped her from the table.

"Systems are all functioning at optimal levels," she replied, glancing around the room.

"Very good. After you have finished with the testing, send her to the academy in New Tech City. I would like it to start its training as soon as possible," Fowler said before turning around and walking out of the lab.

"It was nice to see you, too, Birdie!" Mack called to the retreating back. He turned to Dr. Ratso. "You guys can go now. Rose and I will handle her transition."

"But-"

"Don't worry." He gave the scientists in the room another glance before a devilished smirk graced his features. "On second thought..." he grabbed Sophie's hand and, before anyone could say differently, he ran out the door of his wife's lab with the cyborg on his heels.

"Come on, Sophie! Your education awaits!" echoed off of the walls of the white room, followed by the childish laugh that many at SPD had come to expect from the former Operation Overdrive red ranger.

Rose just sighed before gathering some necessary equipment and following her once-robotic, now-human spouse. In their 10 years of marriage, he still hadn't lost his child-like excitement and wonder. Rose often thought that it might have had something to do with the fact that, in reality, he was only about 20 years old instead of the mid-thirties his co-workers had been led to believe.

* * *

In the quarters that had been set up for the Hartford family, Mack and Rose Hartford, former red and pink Operation Overdrive rangers, began educating the young woman called Sophie what it meant to be human.

"But you have more than one name," she questioned. "Why do I only have one?"

Mack and Rose looked at each other before turning back to Sophie and answering. "Well, you see," began Rose, nervously looking to her other half, "humans have surnames, that's the family name, to identify them as members of a family group. They could be married, be siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, parents, children. It doesn't matter. In all cases, people don't have the same surname as some of their relatives..." before she sould contine Sophie asked, "Am I a part of a family group?"

Mack, quickly seeing distress in the cyborg, jumped in. "Of course you are! You're a part of _**our**_ family!"

"I am a Hartford?"

"You're anything you want to be," Rose said.

"Then I would like to be a Hartford, but not a Hartford," Sophie chewed her bottom lip as she thought. "Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does. Why don't you choose your own last name? Then you'd be one of us, but at the same time, you'd be yourself," Mack answered.

After some very careful consideration, and a lot of researching, Sophie finally decided on a name. "I would like to be called Sophie MacKenzie. After you, Mack. Is that alright?"

"That's fine!" Mack said after a moment of silence.

"It's a beautiful name," Rose agreed. "Okay, Sophie MacKenzie, would you like to continue with your studies?"

Sophie nodded. "Yes, I would. Now that I have a proper name."

They soon went back to teaching and being taught.

* * *

Hours later, Sophie had left to go study the books that Rose had given her and the couple was relaxing on their bed.

"You know, I think she'll make a great addition to the Ranger family. Even if she only works in a Kat or Boom position," Mack said as he leaned against the headboard, Rose's head leaning on his shoulder.

"And we know that she'll be a part of the B-squad's lives. Remember what Bridge said," Rose answered, reminding him of one of the few slips about the future that the future red ranger had made during his brief time as a protector of the jewels of the Corona Aurora. That particular slip of the tongue had happened when he was explaining how his team had chage twice in his five years as a ranger at SPD.

"Yeah," Mack sighed. Craning his neck to glance at the clock on the nightstand, Mack quickly raised himself and Rose and hurried over to the video phone set up on the other side of the room. "Rose, it's time to call them," he called over to her.

Rose's face lit up and she hurried to join her husband as he dialed an Earth number. There was a moment of silence, then two rings before the graying features of one Andrew Hartford, eldest of the Hartford clan, appeared on the screen.

"Hello kids, right on time," he greeted before the screen was filled with the eager faces of three children sending hellos and miss yous to their parents. Mack and Rose spent the next several minutes talking to their family while thinking of the newest member of the ranger clan studying a few doors down.

* * *

So, what did you think? I'll try to update whenever university allows. 


	2. Welcome to Space Patrol Delta

A few things I forgot to add before: I OWN NOTHING! All mistakes are mine. And thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 2-Welcome to Space Patrol Delta

"Are you sure you have everything? Clothes? Toiletries? Batteries? Tool kit?" Rose asked Sophie as she and Mack stood with the other parents of newly accepted SPD cadets, secretly checking her husband's "cousin" for any glitches.

"Yes, Rose. I'm sure I have everything," Sophie replied as she glanced about at her new classmates.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Rose. Honestly, you'd think that you'd never had to send a kid off to school before," Mack said as he adjusted the collar of Sophie's uniform, acting like the proud parent that he was, in actuallity, not.

"Thank you, Mack. And will you please leave my collar alone?" Sophie turned to the former red ranger.

"I'm starting to think that we shouldn't have left her with Will and Ronnie for so long," Mack whispered to Rose, who in turn laughed. Sophie, however, didn't seem to have noticed.

Rose noticed that the younger woman was distracted, and looked to see what had captured Sophie's attention. She saw that it was the familiar form of one Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger who had noticed the two former rangers and was now walking towards them.

"Doggie! It's so great to see you!" Rose greeted the Sirian and reached up to hug her old friend.

"Rose, Mack. It's good to see you to. I take it this is Cadet MacKenzie?" He turned towards the woman who had been cautiously standing behind Mack ever since the towering blue dog had approached them.

Mack moved to the side and gently pushed Sophie towards the base's commander. Feeling a bit braver now that she had learned of the friendship between Cruger and her human guardians, Sophie stepped forward and, with a slight wobble, saluted her new commanding officer the way that one of the officers at SPD headquarters had shown her before she'd left. "Yes, sir!" she answered, feeling even braver when Cruger nodded his approval.

"Very good, at ease Cadet," he said before turning back to his two friends. "There will be a seminar for all of the parents at 1100 in the Kwan Room." With that said, he nodded once more to the trio before walking over to where his head scientist, Dr. Kat Manx, stood a few feet from a podium.

Sophie, who was still learning to control what she heard and how far away people had to be in order for her to not eavesdrop, heard the two aliens talk.

"Was that the Hartfords?" Kat asked her boss.

"Yes."

"And the girl? I thought that their kids were still too young to enter the academy, even as junior cadets." Kat returned Rose's wave before turning back to Cruger for an answer.

"Mack's cousin, Sophie MacKenzie. I have a feeling that she will have quite an impact on the other cadets. Is everything ready?" he asked, indicating the podium.

"I'm just waiting for Boom and Bridge's signal. They said that they had something to finish on the mic system before we could begin." Before she could say anything else, the group gathered was silenced by a loud BOOM. The two looked at each other before hurrying to where the sound system had been set-up.

"I told you we should have put in another set of wires and chips to off-set the amount of of data going through the speakers," Bridge told Boom before seeing his two bosses approach. "Oh, hey Commander, Kat. We'll be done in a few minutes."

Cruger sighed and walked back to where the podium had been set up. "That won't be necessary, Cadet. I have a feeling we'll be going off-script today. Will you and Boom please just clean this up while we make the key announcements?" Kat asked through clenched teeth before turning to follow her commander.

The group gathered had gone back to talking after the initial shock of Boom and Bridge's tinkering. Cruger just sighed once more before nodding to Kat who put two fingers to her lips and gave a high, shrill whistle. "Sorry, Sir," she apologized when she saw the pained look on his face.

"It's alright Kat. Thank you." He turned his attention to the people before him, raising his voice to what the B-squad called his "Commander voice." "If I may have everyone's attention! Welcome to Earth's SPD Academy. Two announcements: All cadets, please report to the senior cadets in the colored uniforms. All parents, please follow me." Without looking back, Cruger turned towards the automated doors and walked into the SPD building.

Kat added afterward, "You'll be able to see each other again at noon for lunch. Please do as the commander instructed." She, too, left the podium, but only to head towards the now dead sound system and her assitant and the gloved Cadet Carson.

"Bridge, please join the other rangers. Boom, the custodians will help you clean this all up," she motioned to the men and women in brown jumpsuits before going to the building's entrance to wait for the parents.

"Got it, Kat."

"Yes, Kat."

The sounds of people saying good-byes and see you laters and teh whines of new cadets complaining to their parents that they're too old to be kissed good-bye. Soon the group divided into two as the cadets and their parents followed their respective group leaders.

Rose turned to Sophie. "We'll see you at lunch, just like Kat said, okay? You be good, Sophie."

Mack laughed as he dragged his wife away from the new SPD cadet, "She'll be okay, Rose. Don't worry so much."

Sophie hugged them both before walking with her fellow newbies as they followed the rangers to their futures.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? 


	3. First Day of School

Chapter 3-First Day of School

The assembly, if you could call it that since Sky hadn't allowed any chairs to be placed in the room and everyone had to stand at attention, was very informative, Sophie decided. There were six departments that a cadet could be assigned to at the academy: Engineering & mechanics, technology, diplomacy, linguistics, medical training, and justice studies (aka Ranger Training).

Of course there were subdepartments for each department because some of the departments had population requirements The red ranger, Jack, was now explaining that, despite the fact that there were several departments and sub-departments, no one would be placed until the fall semester.

He went on to say that the placing would be based on test scores, abilities, and recomendations and that all 120 cadets would be given initial training to help determine where they would be placed the following semester.

"Alright, you're going to be placed into one of six classes for the semester. You will work with your classmates. You will live with people from your class. You will eat with the people from your class. You will-" Sky was cut off by Z as she began to read out the classes.

Ten minutes later, Sophie heard her name. "MacKenzie, Sophie - Class 3." Sophie went over to the group that was standing near a large sign that read "Class 3."

* * *

It was now the end of the intro day at the academy and the cadets were now moving into their dorms. Mack and Rose had left earlier after helping her bring her things to her dorm. Mack had had to practically drag his wife away from the academy once Sophie was settled in because Rose had decided at the last minute that she didn't like the idea of their Sophie being all by herself in a stronge place in a new world that she was only just beginning to understand despite the fact that they had been ordered by Commander Birdie Fowler at SPDHQ to enroll her in the academy.

Sophie laughed to herself as she remembered how Rose had become extremely maternal at the thought that her "baby 'borg," as Will had called her, was now out in the real world. She was soon brought out of her memories by the sound of a light knock on the door frame. Looking up, she saw a girl a full head shorter than Sophie's 5'8" frame with dark hair and dark eyes, a shy smile gracing her dark petite features.

"Hi," Sophie greeted. "I'm Sophie MacKenzie. Are you Annette?" The shy girl nodded yes as she gazed about the room.

"I figured you might have a preference to which side of the room you wanted, so I only put away my things that go in the closet. Which side do you want?" she asked Annette.

The smaller girl pointed to the bed on the left side of the room. "Good choice. Do you need any help with your things?" she asked.

Annette shook her head before dumping her belongings on her side of the room. Shaking her head in wonder, Sophie went back to her bags and tossed them on the right side of the room. _Well, the Rangers _did _say that it would be an experience._

Since it was the beginning of summer and the days were getting long and hot with the nights almost as unbearable even with air conditioning (Sophie had learned this from Will as he'd explained why he didn't like working at night in the summer), Sophie opened the window. It wasn't that the hot weather bothered her, she couldn't really feel the uncomfortable weather, she just wanted her roommate to be comfortable.

Looking over at the other side of the room, Sophie saw that Annette had a large piece of paper on her desk and was writing something. Realizing that her much shorter roommate was finished with the paper and now planning on putting it up on the wall, Sophie went over to the space in between their sides on the wall and helped tack the paper up. Standing back, the bright green words seemed to jump out at the girls:

"This Room is Inhabited by

--Sophie & Annette-- "

Well, she seemed nice. Sophie just hoped that she'd be able to keep her secret from her new roommate.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was really bad. I had to remember my own experiences starting college. I think I blocked everything out. 


	4. Department Assignments

Sorry for the delay. Physics is a lot harder than I was told it would be.

Chapter 4-Department Assignments

The summer had quickly flown by and it was now the day before the fall semester would begin. All of the new cadets were anxious because they would be getting their academy assignments right after dinner and many were worried that they would be assigned to ares that they would be ill-suited for.

Sophie looked up as her roommate, Annette, walked in with a large stack of books in her arms. Quickly getting up to help the now less-shy girl with the heavy stack, Sophie noticed some of the titles

"The Greatest Red Ranger in History, " she read out loud. "Um, Annette? Where did you get these?"

Annette looked up from her desk where she was arranging some of the books alphabetically. "From Cadet Tate. Why?"

Sophie picked up the top two books from the pile. "These are books that people in the squads have to read. Did he mention why he was giving them to you?"

The tiny brunette's face slightly reddened as she mumbled her answer. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that," Sophie lied as she started to arrange the remaining four that lay on Annette's bed.

"He said that I don't know enough about Ranger history and that I need to seriously consider where my priorities lie," was the soft answer.

"He does realize that we're getting our assignments tonight, right?"

"He said that there's a mandatory class called _Ranger History_."

"There is," Sophie replied before realizing that her shy rommmate was part of the majority of the class that hadn't done very well on their history exams and that if she didn't pass the history class this semester, she might flunk out before she'd even truly begun.

Sophie, being a cyborg, was the exact opposite. She had passed every class and every exam with perfect scores. She was one of, if not the, best fighter in her cadet class. The only thing that worried Sophie was people finding out that the sweet, innocent girl with the long blonde pigtails was in fact a machine designed to help SPD and its associated departments.

"Don't worry about it. How about you borrow my notes from the summer class to study from when midterms and finals come around?" she suggested. "That way I feel useful and you'll get the simplified version of Officer Larin's rather antiquated speeches. I don't think anyone understood a word that that man said."

"You did."

"Yeah, but only because I had to spend several weeks at the SPDHQ with my cousin and his wife and Commander Fowler and Officer Larin sound a lot alike."

"Like a giant 20th century dictionary that thinks it's from an even earlier period?"

"Exactly!"

The two girls laughed before realizing the time and that dinner was going to be served in 20 minutes. If they wanted anything, they would have to hurry before the boys from Class 4 devoured everything.

* * *

As they arrived in the summer mess hall, named so because it was only used during the initial summer training of new cadets, Sophie spotted the rest of their "unit" sitting at a table with two extra places set and food piled on the plates.

"Annette! Sophie! Over here!" a handsome young man with wild dark hair and just as dark (if not wilder-looking) eyes beckoned the two cadets.

"We figured you might have some trouble gettin' yer eats," another cadet, this one an alien with light blue skin and closed gills on his neck, explained as the two girls joined their team.

Every team, called a unit, had beens assigned once everyone had settled into their dorms. Every unit had a different number of members according to how well the unit's members had scored on their entrance exams. In Sophie's unit which included her and Annette, the two boys and another boy and girl who had quietly acknowledged the presence of the latecomers before returning to their staring contest, everyone had gotten the same score on the mechanics part of the exam.

"Hi Jax, Mrkl," Sophie and Annette greeted the two boys.

"What are Andra and Asher doing?" Annette asked as she sat down, indicating the two quiet members of the unit.

"We're not sure, but we think the twins are having a fight," Mrkl replied before inhaling the strange seaweed dish that sat before him.

The four ate their meals while watching the Hammond-Arlek siblings fight. It was considered odd by anyone that had never had any contact with humans from KO-35, but the rest of the unit had gotten used to it. Most people at SPD were just happy that the siblings didn't have a tendency to blow things up with their minds when they got angry, which was usually the case for their older brother Zordon and older sister Kastra who seemed to cause nothing but trouble whenever they got into a fight.

"Are you _sure_ they're fighting?" Annette asked as she grabbed the floating salt shaker, the pepper shaker narrowly missing her head when she ducked at the last minute to avoid a floating fork.

"We're sure," the boys answered.

Soon everyone (including the arguing siblings) was done eating and Commander Cruger stood in the front of the room. All eyes immediately turned to the big blue dog and the room fell silent.

"Now, I know everyone is anxious to find out their assignments. Every year, we choose five you for D squad training. Many more of you will go on to other academies to complete your studies before being assigned to a department. Kat," he turned to the woman standing next to him.

"Each unit will be called up and the unit's leader will be given envelopes for each cadet with your individual assignment. There will also be instructions. Depending on where you are to go for the next level of your training, you will be given an alotted amount of time off before you report to your division leader."

Jax, the boy that had called Annette and Sophie to the table, stood up and joined the other three unit leaders from his class as they patiently waited to receive their envelopes from Kat and her assistant Boom. Almost fifteen minutes later, Jax returned with six thick letter-sized envelopes and handed them to each of his teammates.

As each person opened his or her own envelope, looks of relief and, in Sophie's case, confusion, appeared on each person's face.

"Well, I'm going to be staying here to work with Kat and Boom and the B squad's green ranger," Jax said, breaking the silence that had fallen the table.

"I'm being assigned to Aquitar to train under the Alien rangers," Mrkl said as he put down the papers he'd been holding.

"We'll be going to the academy on Mirinoi," Andra and Asher said in unison before individually adding who they would be studying under (Andra would be learning from Kendrix Corbett and Asher would be working with Kai Chen; both would be studying under Damon Henderson).

"I'm going to KO-35 to learn from Zhane Khalen," Annette told the others. Turning to Sophie, she asked, "What about you?"

Sophie, still a bit stunned by her assignment, handed her roommate the paper.

"You're going to be on D squad? This is amazing, Soph! Congratulations! Look you guys!" Annette's normally reserved demeanor was pushed away as she hugged her best friend and handed the paper to Jax.

"Well, you guys, apparently we are now in the midst of a future Power Ranger," he said as he read the paper over before handing it to Mrkl.

"'MacKenzie, Sophie. Assignment: Ranger training - D Squad. You are to report to the holograph training room at 0830 on September the 8th for introductions into the Ranger training program. Civilian assignment: Computers.' Wow, Sophie. _Nrgl jate mok chuun. Alldi mondit howin cool!_" He congratulated her in the language of his people before giving the paper to Asher.

Asher and Andra, being the children of power rangers themselves, had seen papers like this before and carefully read it over before congratulating their teammate on her assignment.

"Don't worry. Mom says that being a ranger is hard at first, but you'll soon find your niche and with it, you'll become great," Andra told her friend before handing the paper back to Sophie.

"And I bet your cousin and his wife will be proud," Annette added.

"Yeah, another ranger in the family. I'm sure you'll do great!" Jax said as the group put the papers back into the envelopes and, after putting away their trays, headed for their class's common room.

* * *

It had been a strange kind of ordered chaos that greeted the team 3-C when they got to Class 3's common room. After a some-what ordered announcement of where everyone was being assigned, and many congratulations for Sophie on her assignment to the Ranger program, the cyborg slipped back to her room to call the Hartford mansion where Mack and Rose had said they would be staying to tell them the news.

"That's great, Sophie! Congratulations!" Rose said before the phone was taken away by Mack.

"And don't forget that tomorrow you and your team are invited to the house for a party. I'm pretty sure Spencer's been planning it for weeks."

Sophie smiled as the conversation with her family continued before hanging up and getting ready for bed. Tomorrow would be very interesting. And, knowing Andrew Hartford (though she wasn't quite sure that she really did know him), everyone else's parents and possibly other rangers (besides the Space and Overdrive rangers) would be present.

* * *

Okay, so I apologize if it seems a bit confusing (I'm confused and I wrote it!), but, yay! more rangers! Please review.

Reviews feed the writer's soul.


	5. A Happy, But Exasperating, Ending

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Life (and writer's block) happened. This is the last chapter of I, Sophie; it takes place just after Once a Ranger.

Chapter 5-A Happy, But Exasperating, Ending

"B" Squad Red Ranger Bridge Carson had disappeared two weeks ago, leaving everyone but ten former Power Rangers anxious as to what had happened to the SPD's favourite toast enthusiast. That is, until one certain Green Ranger discovered mention of four familiar past Rangers being reactivated as protectors of a city in trouble; there was also mention of a Red Ranger in an unfamiliar uniform.

As Sophie looked closer at the records, she discovered that the Red Ranger that helped protect the city of San Angeles during the Operation Overdrive Rangers' time as civilians after they were severed from the Morphing Grid by Thrax wore the red SPD Ranger uniform. Sophie ran to Commander Tate's office, her discovery displayed on the data pad tucked under her arm.

"Sky! Sky! I mean, Commander Tate! I found him! I found Bridge!" Sophie called to him as she ran into the current Shadow Ranger.

"You did? Where?"

Sophie showed him the record. "During the Operation Overdrive Rangers' time as civilians after Thrax cut them off from the Morphing Grid, five Rangers emerged to take over Ranger duties until the others could be reconnected to the Grid. One of the Rangers, the Red one to be specific, wore the uniform of a 'B' Squad Ranger. It has to be Bridge!" The cyborg Ranger was practically vibrating (it was possible, it _had_ happened before) as she saw the frown that had been on her boss's face disappear as he read over the archived news reports and saw the videos.

"So that's where he disappeared to," Sky muttered as the last video report started. He turned to his cadet and teammate, "Do we know how long he was there for, Cadet?"

She quickly brought up another newspaper report. "The Old/New Rangers were in San Angeles for almost a month, but I also talked to Mack and Rose, and they said that since it was the Sentinel Knight that brought the team together could bring Bridge back to anytime and anywhere, so it's impossible to know when and where Bridge might-" she was interrupted by a scream coming from the hallway.

Hurrying out into the hall, the two Rangers discovered that the subject of their conversation had just appeared in the hallway, scaring a new recruit as he had appeared right in front of her. Bending over, Bridge helped the cadet up with a sheepish "Sorry about that."

"Bridge! Where have you been?" Sky asked his friend as the other man called out another apology to the girl now hurrying down the hall.

The Red Ranger turned around. "Oh! I was chosen to help out in San Angeles in 2007 when the Overdrive Rangers lost their powers for a month. Well, really only 29 days. Why? How long was I gone? Did anything happen while I was in the past? What's-" Sky just shook his head while Sophie laughed and directed her friends back to Sky's office. Bridge just continued babbling about his recent adventure. Sky called Jack and the other Rangers as Bridge finished off a sentence. "-and their Command Centre is amazing!"

"Bridge, you might want to cool it for a while until the others get here. And you might not get another word in when Z-"

"Bridge Joshua Carson! Where the hell have you been?" a certain Yellow Ranger yelled as she and her teammates came up the hallway to Sky's office.

Sticking his head out the door, Bridge grinned as he saw his wife and their friends heading towards him. "Z! My beauteous vision of lovely Yellowness! Or yellow loveliness. You know, whichever you prefer!" he grinned as he picked her up and twirled her, completely ignoring the fire burning in her eyes at his sudden absence.

Sophie just laughed and shook her head as he began recounting his 29 days as an early 21st century Power Ranger. She went back to the work she had been doing prior to her daily hour of research and recalibrated some electronics, keeping an ear open for her friend's tale. It was interesting hearing about what had happened from Bridge's viewpoint, although, Bridge's viewpoints were only ever interesting.

* * *

Okay, I don't think I ended that very well, but I guess that's what happens when you take two years to finish a story. I hope you like it. And reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
